Tissue Microarray & Imaging Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Tissue Microarray and Imaging Shared Resource (TMI) facilitates translational research through the discovery and validation of novel potential drug targets. This is accomplished by providing access to this resource, as well as enabling computer-based image analysis and high-throughput nucleic acid extraction. The Core is dedicated to the construction, imaging, and analysis of high-quality tissue microarrays for cancer research, as well as high-throughput isolation of DNA and RNA from formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded tissues. It is currently the only centralized facility within the DF/HCC community that is capable of constructing large- scale, high-quality tissue microarrays. In summary, tissue microarrays enable large-scale, high-throughput in situ analysis of gene and protein expression.